


Not So Little Red Riding Hood

by snapesgirl62



Series: Far, Far Away Series [2]
Category: Grimm's Fairy Tales, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: A/U, BDSM, Bestiality, Felching, M/M, Shibari, Suspension, Wax Play, cross dressing, implied incest and lacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a warped and twisted retelling of Red Riding Hood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> With all due apologies to JKR, Fractured Fairie Tales, and the Brothers Grimm, their various legal representatives, etc. This story was not written for monetary gain, it is meant as an effort in creative writing.  
> Many thanks to beta readers: bridgetmkennitt and _ky_ and elfflame any mistakes are all mine.

Once upon a time, there lived a young she-male in a dingy little cottage at the edge of an enchanted wood. She shared the house with her mother and once in a great while with her two older brothers named Ro and Rab. The boys were not that far apart in age and did many things together. They were given matching mittens when they were younger, but that is another story.

Their nearest neighbors were a large family of insomniacs living in a shoe. Honestly, the entire clan of red heads lived in an over sized boot that was left behind by a giant that was passing through the area many decades ago.

One day the she-male, who was named Severus, received a package in the owl post from her favorite shop. She frequently purchased things from this forbidden store then ran to her room to examine them when they arrived. She always reverently placed the package on her bed.

As usual, she made sure her bedroom door was closed, locked and warded before examining her latest purchase from Filch's Fetish Fantasies in Knockturn Alley. She had a bit of a hard on when she lifted the supple leather out of the box. It was black, it laced up the front and had a cut out to frame her cock. Hastily stripping out of her clothes, Severus tossed them to the floor before easing into the body hugging leather.

She groaned in pleasure while adjusting her bollocks and cock. They were perfectly framed by the body suit. The only thing marring the look was a bit of hair sticking out with her cock. She tucked the dark curls out of sight and vowed to get a wax job as soon as possible. Finding someone to help with this bit of personal grooming was difficult ever since brothers Ro and Rab had moved away. This was because she tended to get more than a bit aroused by the process, making it necessary to have someone restrain her during the waxing. Severus tugged the laces tight, deeply breathing in and out. She moved around the room a bit and reached down to cup her growing erection. Flicking a thumb over the tip, she closed her eyes and considered what to wear with the body suit.

Her favorite lace topped thigh highs and the stiletto heeled boots were a must. But what would best accent this investment and provide proper coverage for the trip to the club? She opened her eyes and stared at the mirror. Severus decided to fix her eyeliner while trying to decide. A touch of mascara was also needed plus a bit of dark wine coloured lipstick. She grew harder while applying the make up. The erection was from recalling a certain dark and delicious fellow at the club. He had worn a thong and chaps last week, with cowboy boots and spurs. He'd known how to use those spurs. Severus shivered now, thinking about what they'd done in one of the private rooms.

Sitting on the bed, she rolled up the stockings, smoothing them over long, slim legs. She had to crawl about to find the boots that had to be worn with this ensemble, eventually locating them under the desk and the armoire. Next, Severus fixed a velvet collar around her throat to help hide her rather small adam's apple. Pursing her lips, she began to sort through clothing in the armoire and the small cupboard next to the gable window.

"French maid's skirt and flounces? No, too short, I don't want to flash everyone right away. To tease is to please. Sheath? Too snug for this. I do want ease of access. What can I crawl in? OH! Perfection!" Severus' private monologue ended on a squeal of delight. She tugged on a calf length full skirt. It swished and swirled as she pranced around his room.

"Severus, Darling, get down here, right NOW."

She rolled her eyes and clomped downstairs to show displeasure at being summoned by Mother. She entered the kitchen, glowering at her.

"What is so horrifically important? I _was busy_."

"You need to take this basket to Grandmother McGee. Yes, I know you have plans. Being late will not kill you. Refusing to run an errand for me will."

Severus pulled back from her when Mother furled a bright red cloak around her shoulders.

"Would you stop acting like this is going to bite you? Your grandmother made this for you, the least you can do is show her some respect and wear it when you visit her."

"Mo-ther, it's summer. I will roast in this thing." This protest was half sung, with the first word being extended beyond normal speech.

"Nonsense, you're a wizard, use a cooling charm. Now take this basket of potions to Grandmother's house and no talking to strangers." Her mother shoved Severus out the cottage door, slamming it shut before she could turn around.

Severus flounced down the path. She hated this. Every month, grandmother McGee would be ill, and she had to act like a blasted owl, making a delivery to the old woman. She thought this was a conspiracy by the real females in her life to make her miserable. All she wanted to do was dress pretty and go clubbing, find a nice young Dom and settle down as a pet.

Whistles and catcalls interrupted her musings. Severus pulled the hood up over her dark hair, hiding her face.

"Hiya, Red, wanna ride my broom?"

"Hey, Red, don't mind him, come give me a kiss."

"Red, you know you want to be in between two real men."

It was always the same whenever Severus walked past the shoe. The older boys would line up at the fence and call out rude invitations. They didn't know her name, so they called her Red for the cloak and hood. Now _that_ showed originality.

She remained silent, hexing them with a few boils in interesting places. It was risky to toss around hexes near the shoe because the boy's father worked for the law. However, she did it every time those older males hit on her. She hoped they would continue to blame each other or better still find someone else to fascinate them. Her five inch "fuck me now heels punched holes in the dirt road as she stomped away from home. These boots were not made for walking. She needed a broom. The idea of straddling something so obviously phallic made her body tight in certain fun places.

"One more ruddy week, and I can Apparate when and where I wish," she whispered.

Severus followed a narrow path in the dark woods even though it was dangerous. There were giants, wolves and dragons in the forest. She also knew there really was no better way to Grandmother's than right past the Marauder's house. This was almost as trying as that Weasel family and their shoe. Instead of being hit on by males that wanted her to move in with their mother, she had to cope with a large wolf and three pigs.

Severus wondered why the trio of human hogs didn't live in a straw and twig hovel. She decided one good sneeze from their wolf would blow a flimsy structure over. Perhaps they had lived in such a place and after the wolf sneezed down their hovel, they moved into the old haunted shack in the woods.

A large tawny coloured wolf rushed out and shoved his nose up under her skirt, interrupting further musings.  
"Shoo, stop that, getting personal here!" She exclaimed as she swatted at the big canine.

"That's just how dogs greet each other. Feel free to do the same to him. He'd love it."

"Go shag yourself and your little dog too." Severus kneed the wolf out of the way and stomped down the path, muttering imprecations as she progressed further into the woods.

Severus did not know she carried lemon custard in the basket along with the potions. She also was not aware of one simple fact, the wolf had a particular fondness for lemon custards and males in stockings and high heels. She never noticed the tawny shape running through the trees beside her. She was so busy being put out by having to do this errand, she missed the short cut to Grandmother McGee's house.

The wolf did not miss the short cut. The wolf also had an advantage. It was close to sunset and the New Moon would be that night. As he ran, he began to change. He had to pause and lean against a tree during the worst of the transition. Soon a large, half man-half wolf trotted on two legs to Grandmother's house. Everyone called the elderly lady by this name, even if she was not related to them.

The wolf rapped on the door. When it opened, he grabbed her and pulled her outside. He rushed in and shut the door, locking her out. He ignored her yelling orders, threats and curses. Eventually, the woman disapparated with a loud crack. He grinned a wolfish grin as he unlocked the door then leaped into her bed.

When Severus arrived, she did not bother to knock. She wanted this over with as soon as possible. Throwing open the door, she called out as she entered the cottage.

"Grandmother, I have a basket of potions for you. I'll just leave it on the table."

"Bring it in here child, I want to see you."

"You saw me last month." Severus decided the old woman must really be ill, since her voice was so deep and gravelly sounding.

"I wish to see you this month. Come here child, or I will be forced to let your mother know what a wretched, willful beast you are."

Severus had no wish to have another row with Mother so she entered the bedroom. It was a bit surprising to see Grandmother was actually in bed. She eased closer, placing the basket on the foot of the bed.

"My goodness, Grandmother, what big ears you have." Severus tipped her head to the side, wondering if Grandmother was ill or had botched a spell.

"The better to hear you with, my dear."

"What big amber eyes you have." Severus' voice was a breathy whisper. Grandmother looked rather like a lycanthrope in a night cap.

"The better to see you with, my dear."

"What big teeth you have." She took a step back from the bed in preparation to run.

"The better to eat you with, my dear." With these words, the wolf lunged forward and grabbed Severus. "You look ever so edible in that cloak with the hood up, Red." He tossed his victim down on the bed, flipping the skirt up to expose Severus' legs and bits.

Severus tried to get up and was pressed down on the bed. The wolf man's big tongue lapped at her making her hips buck up in response. Severus was surprised at how careful this creature was being with its sharp teeth. She gasped, fingers tugging restlessly at fabric when something cold and lemon scented was applied to her cock. Loud slurps and appreciative noises rang out in the room. Severus spread her legs wider in wanton invitation and made funny mewling noises, begging for more.

Meanwhile, Grandmother McGee had arrived at the woodsman's cottage. She pounded on the door until he opened it.

"A were-wolf just tossed me out of my home. What are you going to do about it?"

"Just give me a moment"

"We do not have a moment. My idiotic, slut of a she-male grandchild is due at my house at anytime. You need to go rescue her from a fate worse than death."

Kingsley Shacklebolt dipped his head to hide a smile. He knew who she was referring to and also knew the young person in question was highly intelligent if a bit over sexed. He nodded his head once.

"Let me grab my staff." He reached indoors, pulling a large staff made of iron wood out of the umbrella stand by the door. It was not the best defense against a horny were-wolf, but it would do. He closed the door to his home. "Why don't you wait at the pub while I take care of this? It might get a bit violent."

"You mean the slut might be on her hands and knees and in the process of being humped by that beast when we return." She shuddered. Actually, this was one sight she did not need. "You are right. I will wait at the tea room. The atmosphere there is better suited to my delicate sensibilities."

Kingsley fought back a laugh and Apparated to the cottage. He paused to look in the windows. What he saw in the bedroom was one of the hottest things he could imagine. Young Red was sprawled out, with her skirt hiked up to expose her swollen erection. Her fingers tugged at the bedding and at the wolf man's fur as this male eagerly alternated between licking Red's cock and balls and licking her face.

Kingsley decided he needed to take control of this situation before it went any further. He'd claimed Severus last week at the club and wanted a repeat private performance before taking the young she-male as a pet. He swiftly made his way to the door and rushed into the cottage.

"Get your hands off my Bitch!"

Severus gasped, the wolf paused in what it was doing then tore the laces that held together her new body suit.

"Bastard, this is a new outfit and it cost a small fortune."

Her protest ended on a breathy moan when the wolf-man's tongue flicked over her nipples. One paw like hand grasped a breast while the other toyed with her cock. She raised her boot covered feet up, raking the spiked heels down her lover's furry flanks. He howled in appreciation.

The only warning of something changing was a tingle of magic. The wolf-man let out a yelp of astonishment when he felt his tail being held up and something hard entering his arse.

"I said to leave her be." Kingsley panted while thrusting deep into the lycanthrope's tight heat. "You want to play with the big dog, you will be screwed." He pulled back and slammed in deeper.

"YES!"

"You like this?"

"Fuck, yes. It's been ages since I've had a nice hard shag." This surprising statement was accompanied by hips rocking back to meet Kingsley's next thrust.

Severus thought the males were going to ignore her when the paw on her cock tightened and stroked her. Once someone had begun to see to her needs, all thoughts of protest faded. A primitive rhythm was set by the trio, with Kingsley taking the lead. He pounded into the furry arse beneath him. His strong fingers dug into the lush fur, helping him to alternate the angle of his strokes. Severus was almost howling in ecstasy. Her body was smashed to the bed with velvety soft fur rubbing at her groin. She came with her trademark yowls, raking both nails and boot heels down the sides of the male on top of her.

There were canine howls mingled in with her yodeling as the wolf-man came in hot spurts, staining her leather body suit along with painting her cock and skirt with his come. The duo's screams along with the warm passage convulsing around him sent Kingsley over the edge. He came with a soft groan. Easing his flaccid prick out of the wolf-man, he chuckled.

"Don't even know your name."

"Moony is good enough for a name. It's what the blokes I live with call me."

"Um-hm, Red, honey, did you come without asking permission?"

"Yessirsorrysir." Severus ran all the words together while blushing deeply. "I sort of forgot we had an understanding, Sir."

"Off the bed and strip. On second thought, keep on your boots and stockings." Kingsley watched her shakily stand up. He did not offer help, just watched her remove cloak, skirt and leather body suit. He silently pointed at the bed post.

Severus obeyed. Turning to face the post, she bent over and spread her legs for balance. Her slim fingers gripped the wood. She yelped out numbers, counting each and every swat to her well rounded arse. Her unruly cock began to get hard with excitement once more at the spanking.

"Kings, Sir, I have a problem," she whispered.

"Are you all hot and hard for me?"

"Oh, yes, Sir."

He conjured a cage like device with leather straps. He gave it to Moony.

"Strap her cock down with this."

Moony obeyed without comment. It was a challenge with his wolf like hands and long claws but somehow between the two of them, he and Severus soon had the cock cage on her. She coyly looked up at Kingsley through her eyelashes.

"Does your majesty wish to spank me some more?"

"Eager little bitch. Not just now. Pick up your clothes." He adjusted his trousers while he spoke. As soon as she was holding her three items of clothing, he had Moony hold onto part of the cloak. Kingsley also took hold of the garment before summoning his staff. He tapped it against the fabric with a murmured; "portus."

The trio felt a twist and a pull behind their navels then they were in a room at Kingsley's home. Severus looked about in awe. This was almost as well stocked a play room as the ones at the club. Moony sniffed the air.

"No blood shed here." He mused.

"Only amateurs break the skin without a good reason." Kingsley stated. "Clothes on that chair and stand right next to the table." He watched Severus obey. "Getting a bit hairy, young lady. What shall we do about this?"

"I like hot wax." Severus admitted. "May I?" She gestured at the table. When she received a head nod, she hopped up, swinging her legs slightly while sitting on the edge.

"Moony, what is your story? You are better behaved and more human than most lycanthropes." Kingsley asked while getting a candle and lighting it. He watched the wax begin to soften.

"I was cursed by an evil wizard. My parents had me late in life. They were so happy to finally have a child that they invited everyone in their kingdom to my naming. Unfortunately, one being did not receive an invitation. He arrived at the end of the ceremony and cursed me to be a wolf from the day I came of age. Only on nights of the New Moon may I walk upright and speak."

"Well then, we should take advantage of your being free tonight. Would you be so kind as to restrain the princess there?" Kingsley smirked at his guests. "Red, lie down and keep your legs where they are. You kneel at her shoulders and hold her steady. Severus, you may lick and suck on his cock but do not bring him off." His voice was stern as he smiled at her.

"Yes, Sir." Severus leaned back, giving Moony a come hither smile. She usually did not do furry. However, the tawny male was quite handsome in a rugged, wolfish way.

Moony hopped onto the table. He straddled her head, leaning forward to do whatever Kingsley ordered. He watched in fascination when the other man transfigured the cock cage into a leather cock ring with ball weights.

"Hold her out of the way, here." The candle was at the right temperature and wax was beginning to drip from it.

Moony's paw curled around the firm flesh and he gasped at the feel of soft fingers easing back his sheath. He felt her tongue caress his shaft and shuddered. The tender lips closing over his prick helped him to ignore hot wax being dripped onto her skin. He moaned in appreciation at what she was doing to him.

Kingsley was smiling as he worked. He knew how much Severus enjoyed pain. Giving her someone to focus on meant he could dribble wax onto her pubic hair and rip the hair out without having her ejaculating and screaming like a cat in heat. He was so happy to have passed the first interviews and last week's audition with this little she-male. Severus was an incredible creature and he wanted very much to be the one to take care of all her needs.

His eyes danced with humor when he dribbled hot wax onto her belly and thighs. Her legs drew up, and spread further apart. He paused in decorating her long enough to run a finger over her exposed hole.

Moony made a strangled noise, making Kingsley stop.

"Severus, do not make him come."

There was a slurp followed by a pop. Moony shut his eyes.

"Trying not to, Sir. He's so tasty."

"Behave, or no bench for you." Kingsley pressed a finger to the wax on her crotch. It was cooling quickly. He placed a strip of fabric on the wax, gripped the edge and ripped it up, removing dark hair with it.

Moony was amazed to see the restrained cock bounce then grow firmer. He knew that level of pain would have his bits trying to pull up inside and hide from the tormentor. He glanced down to see what she was doing with her sweet lips and tongue to his own bits. He kept watching Severus at work. It was far more stimulating than watching her hair be removed or the application of more wax to her body.

"Close," he eventually warned. He was mildly disappointed when Severus' lips left his cock. He kept his head down until he felt a tug on his fur.

"Problems, wolf?"

"Close to coming," he answered. Moony looked up to see Kingsley was amused and the body beneath him was well and truly splattered with wax. It also no longer had pubic hair.

"Off my girl then and take a rest." Kingsley ordered. He watched Moony shift about on the work table, curling on his side once he was no longer straddling Severus.

Severus pouted at their Dom for the evening. She was still undecided as to if he would be a good match for the long term. Her expression earned her a nipple tweak along with the order to stand.

She obeyed without a sound and was very happy to receive a nice long snog.

"Want to be tied up, my princess?" Kingsley whispered this suggestion as his strong hands cupped and fondled her arse.

"Would Sir appreciate my helping him to disrobe first?"

"Not just yet. I want to play a bit more with you and Moony." Kingsley summoned a long length of rope. He used magic to have the rope coil about and caress Severus. Each knot was carefully placed. He was grinning at her appreciative ooh's and ah's.

Moony was amazed to watch her stay still as the rope bound her arms and legs. It also framed her cock and breasts. Kingsley banished the cock ring and ball weights. He knew what he wanted to do next would make Severus very, very happy.

"I saw you once in a suspension rig. Your brothers had laced you then used the rings to hang you above the dance floor at the club. You were incredible that night. Your sighs of pleasure had me aching with need." Kingsley's deep voice was a caress.

Moony sat up, blinking in disbelief. "They used her flesh to support her?"

"Yes, it was magnificent. Severus here had an expression of bliss the entire time. Each ring and each bit of rope just made her happier. Did you ever let your brothers do more than perform with you?"

"Oh yes, Sir. We rehearsed each display fully, and when I got over excited, they would shag me or let me suck them off. I miss them."

"Would you like to show Mr. Moony how much you enjoy being pierced?"

"That would be brilliant. Do my nipples, please."

"Moony, come watch this. She's amazing." Kingsley did not care if he was repeating himself. Severus was a gem when it came to pain. She had the most incredible tolerance and desire for punishment.

Severus stood there, wrapped up in classic shibari with an erection that was begging for attention. Her hair was pulled into a tail and attached to something. She shivered at Kingsley's gentle touch.

"Not too snug is it?"

"Harder, pull my hair harder."

"Not just yet. I want you to feel what I am going to do." Kingsley held up a long needle, a patch of leather and a cork. He waited for Moony to stand next to them. "Hold the cork and leather for a moment."

Moony frowned but obeyed. He had no idea what was going to happen. He watched the other man pull one of Severus' nipples out, pinching and twisting it hard. Kingsley released the bit of flesh then shoved the needle under the skin. Moony felt the leather and cork being removed from his hand. He could not stop watching the needle's journey through and out the other side, pausing only when it hit the cork.

Severus curled her toes in her boots. This felt wonderful. She hoped for more piercings, maybe Kingsley would do a lacing on her torso. She could feel something being inserted into her flesh and experienced mild disappointment. It was just a standard stud.

"No suspension?"

"Not today, little one. Just two little studs. Eventually, if you're good they will be hoops with chains attaching them." Kingsley did not pause while giving her a matching piercing. His smooth voice washed over her.

"What else?"

"That will be open for negotiation, Pet."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Kingsley stepped back to admire his work. Severus looked lovely, sort of like a holiday package with tiny metallic ornaments. He motioned for Moony to step away from her. Once the lycanthrope was out of the way, Kingsley moved behind Severus and pressed close to her back.

"Want you, want to shove this section of knots out of the way and thrust into your body."

"Yes, please, yes."

"I have promised you some bench time, and I am not as young and prone to quick recovery like you, little Red." His big hand caressed her arse, making her whimper.

"Wolf, come eat up our little girl. Make her scream with desire."

Moony knelt in front of Severus. He was a bit confused at times by the way the other man referred to his captive or pet, or whatever the she-male was. He flicked his tongue up her cock, eliciting a squeal of delight from her.

Kingsley stepped back, watching the show while he slowly undressed. He carefully folded his clothing. Each item was stacked neatly on top of Severus' few garments. He reached down and cupped his growing erection. He could easily watch these two for hours.

"Sir, Majesty, I need to come." Severus gasped out in a relatively short amount of time.

"Not just yet, apply a bit of pressure to base of her cock, if you please."

Moony didn't really please. He wanted to taste come. He wanted to bathe in it. He wanted to shove his cock down her throat and have her finish sucking him off.

"Are you thinking of rebelling, Mr. Wolf?"

"Yes, I am." Moony growled. "I do not want to wait. I want her now."

"Indeed?"

"Fighting over me will make me come." Severus sing-songed this warning. She knew from experience if she was this aroused, it would not take much to shove her over the edge.

Kingsley glared at her. A slow smile spread across his handsome features. He wiggled a finger and the ropes slithered off her body, caressing her before coiling up neatly on the floor.

"Bench, my princess. Now." He pointed to a strange looking device near the wall. He swatted her arse when she minced past him. The weight attached to her gathered hair moved in time with her hips.

"Shoes on or off?"

"Keep them on."

Moony stood up, he was still angry and a bit hurt by how quickly Severus turned away from him. He followed her. Watching carefully, he gasped when he saw her hands grasp straps on the sides of this padded bench. He saw her step into two lower straps.

"Move to the other side of her. Look and find the treasure." Kingsley half teased and half ordered. He stroked Severus' firm arse then spread her cheeks wide before using spells to stretch and lubricate her.

Severus wriggled at the touch of magic, pushing her bum out then thrusting in against the bench. Her cock slid through an opening in the fabric. Moony grinned when he saw her bit of flesh on his side of the apparatus.

"I spy a little bird," he whispered. He kneeled down the better to lick her.

Severus cried out at the sensation of that wicked tongue caressing her. She yowled as Kingsley slowly mounted her. She sighed, rubbing her chest against the nubby fabric.

"Comfy, pet?" Kingsley rumbled while easing further into her tight heat.

"Yes, this is wonderful. Better than the one at the club." She tested the stirrups again, moving up and down while rocking her hips back and forth. "I get to do most of work?"

"If you wish."

"I'd like it if you pounded me into this board until I scream for mercy. I want to splatter our friend with my come and have fabric burns on my nipples."

"What is our safe word?" Kingsley shifted in and out of her, teasing both of them with this fine movement.

Moony swirled his tongue over her cock, making it difficult for her to think let alone speak.

"Nuff. The safe word is 'nuff."

"As you wish, my princess."

Severus raised up then slammed down and back. She set a grueling pace, making both men work at pleasuring her. She cried out when teeth scraped her shoulder. She thrust her cock into Moony's muzzle and sobbed when his fangs caressed her shaft. She could feel Kingsley's body filling her, stretching her and loved every inch of it.

Her partners gasped, slurped and grunted. Kingsley grabbed her hips, holding them with bruising force as he pounded into her warmth. He raised up on his toes to change the angle of his thrusts, making her shriek when he hit her prostate with his cock. He reached up, grabbed her hair and pulled.

Severus tipped her head back, exposing the line of her neck to the ceiling. She rubbed her breasts against the board, working the newly pierced flesh into the fabric. Her balls drew up snug against her body.

"Ah, lawd, so close!" She warned. She wanted this torment to last.

"Go ahead, come for us, Red." Kingsley purred in her ear. His own arousal was getting painful. He was close to release and wanted to feel her body convulse around him.

Moony was having a rough time of it. His mouth was not really made for sucking what with all the sharp fangs. He used his paw like hands to stroke Severus' cock while licking and slurping up the drips of pre-come. One of his claws brushed her perineum, sending her over the edge with a nice loud scream. Come splattered onto his face and chest, marking him with her scent. He ejaculated in reaction to what he was imagining along with her orgasm.

Kingsley moaned loudly as he thrust in one last time, pushing to the hilt as he came. He stood in place, panting softly, relishing the feel of the tiny quivers that had milked him empty. He eased back, allowing his flaccid cock to slip free.

"You are so beautiful." He admired her body, enjoying the sight of his come leaking out of her.

"She tastes wonderful," Moony rumbled. He crawled around the bench then sat back on his haunches to enjoy the view. His nose twitched. "May I clean her?"

"Be my guest." Kingsley moved to give him room. He watched the long tongue flick over her legs and crack. He swallowed hard when big paws spread her wide, giving the lycanthrope access to that sweet little pucker.

Severus whimpered and moaned. A good rimming or felching was almost as good as being shagged. She sighed softly. The care being used to hold her along with the gentle bathing was very soothing.

Moony became very involved in what he was doing. His tongue flicked in and out, going deeper on some strokes. He eased a finger inside her tight warmth while he continued to bathe her. He enjoyed feeling her wriggle and hearing her moans.

Severus' body was too tired to respond with another erection. She had a bit of rug burn on her nipples. What the wolf was doing was taking her into a realm of unpleasant pain.

" Nuff."

Moony reluctantly stopped. He slowly stood up. Both men lifted her off the bench, cradling her between them.

"Follow me," Kingsley whispered. He eased their burden fully into Moony's arms before leading the way to plainly furnished bedroom. He motioned for the wolf-man to place Severus on the bed after the blankets had been pulled out of the way. Kingsley cast cleaning charms on them. He eased onto the bed, patting it in invitation.

"Are you certain?" Moony tentatively asked. "I will be a full wolf again in the morning."

"You do not need to leave, join us." Kingsley muffled a yawn with his hand. "We might want another bit of washing in the morning. You are very talented with your tongue."

Moony settled on the bed. He slowly lay next to the half asleep she-male.

Severus raised up a hand to cup Kingsley's cheek. She softly kissed him. Severus turned and lightly brushed her lips across Moony's muzzle. There was a flash of light. Suddenly, the wolf-man was gone. In his place was a slim, handsome man with tawny hair and amber eyes. He shyly smiled at the others.

"What happened?" Severus breathed. "This is like the Frog Prince."

"Magic. You freed me from the evil wizard's spell. Only the kiss of a princess could reverse the magic and turn me back into a human." Moony frowned in puzzlement.

Kingsley laughed. It was a full deep belly laugh that shook the bed.

"Our little Red is named Severus Prince. Since she has a royal name. That makes her a princess."

"The King gathered up the prince and princess, keeping them in a magic garden where they all lived happily ever after." Severus sleepily murmured as she snuggled closer to both males then fell sound asleep.


End file.
